


Two Letters

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: What Were the Mugiwara Thinking? [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Nakama, Romance, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an important part of his vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Sanji!

It was an important part of his vocabulary.

Two letters that meant the world to Sanji for so many reasons. 

It was the first two letters of an essential ingredient often used for cooking.

It was how he got the attention of the cooks at the Baratie.

It was how he got the attention of his nakama.

It was how he got the attention of his lover when he wanted to go to bed...and of what they used once they got there for a night of passionate lovemaking.

“Oi.”

It made him shudder with pleasure when a certain green-haired swordsman responded in kind.

“Oi, Cook.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, I LOVE talking to people! (^_^)


End file.
